The Reward
The Reward is the 3rd episode of BTUAM's 3rd season. It is the 33rd episode in the series. Summary Azmuth reappears and tells Ben his story, then unlocks the brand new "Species Creation" function. The function then triggers for a new alien to be unlocked. Plot Riff Raff was flying around on his hoverboard. A Vaxasaurian had appeared and was destroying town after town. Riff Raff flew into him and knocked him in the face. Gwen shot a mana beam and it formed into a Pterodactyl, then began fighting. She then shot a mana beam to Kevin and he absorbed it. 'Kevin! You were meant to ride it like a hoverboard! You'll go crazy from energy!' Gwen shouted. 'It's fine, since I have had that Plumbers badge I have been practicing absorbing energy and it takes a whole lot now for me to be driven crazy' Kevin said calmly. He began levitating by using his new mana powers. Kevin flew over to the Vaxasaurian and held out his hands, then the magenta mana colour that was spread out over his body began shooting out his his hands. 'YES!' He shouted, then he fell to the ground. Riff Raff flew over to Kevin and Gwen ran over, but suddenly the Vaxasaurian stood again. Suddenly, Ultimate Humungousaur shot at the Vaxasaurian. He put a net over it and left a signal for the Plumbers to come get it, then reverted to Goopie. Suddenly, they all teleported. The team were in Azmuth's lab. 'AZMUTH!?' Ben shouted in surprise as he saw the little froggy alien. Azmuth smiled. 'Yes?' he asked. 'Errr, you're alive? But I saw you die in the explosion!' 'Ahh yes,' Azmuth said. He began having a flashback. Azmuth was watching what was happening during the war and saw that Ben was about to sacrifice himself. A clone jumped out of a machine and teleported to the war. 'And that is how I am alive. But, I would like to reward you guys for what you have done.' 'Reward?' Ben asked. Azmuth walked over to Ben. 'Ben, for you I have this.' Azmuth took Kevin's Plumber badge and attached it to the Ultimatrix. Then he entered a code. 'You now permanently have the MEGATRIX attached. When you transform and want to activate it during transformation, enter this code and it will activate the MEGATRIX feature. Also, I have unlocked the feature to create your very own species. Be careful though, you can only use it once!' Azmuth warned. 'Cool!' Ben said happily. On the square faceplate there was an Anodite hologram. Ben thought this was a bonus present for his hardwork and ignored it. Azmuth then walked over to Kevin. He put a ring over Kevin's finger. 'I have watched you learn to absorb energy without consequences, so I have been designing this small ring so that you can absorb any energy you like.' 'Thanks, froggy-dude!' Kevin thanked. 'Unfortunately Gwen, but I do not have any rewards for you as you are so experienced' Azmuth appologised. Gwen understood. Then Azmuth walked over to Goopie. 'Goopie, I know that you really want to go home and have a family, so I am fulfilling your wishes' Azmuth said. Before Goopie could speak up, he teleported away. 'Goopie wanted to leave that whole time?' Ben asked. Azmuth nodded. Then they teleported back home. Ben walked over to his bedroom looking quite upset. Gwen walked over to comfort him. 'I'm sure that it is not that he disliked you, he probably just wanted to see his own kind.' Before Ben could say anything, they heard Hex's voice casting spells, then screams. Ben, Gwen and Kevin poked their heads out of a window and watched as Hex began blowing up homes. 'Time to test out this new guy' Ben said as he scrolled through the watch. Then the Anodite hologram appeared. 'Purpunite!' he shouted. Purpunite flew through the wall and began shooting mana beams at Hex. Kevin tensed his hand and began absorbing the electricity. Then he jumped out the window and shot energy at Hex. Hex dodged it all. Gwen decided to sit back and watch. 'Fool, I can control mana!' Hex shouted. Purpunite smiled. 'Fool! I am an Anodite!' Purpunite shouted. Purpunite's spiky mana hair began growing as he gained more power, then he shot a poweful mana blast at Hex. Hex desintegrated and disappeared. Kevin looked at Purpunite in shock, then Purpunite flew back into his bedroom. 'I like this new guy' he told Gwen, then he returned to his human form. THE END! Major Events *Azmuth returns. *Kevin gains a special power ring. *Ben gains the MEGATRIX, permanently. *Ben unlocks Purpunite Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie *Azmuth Villains *Vaxasaurian *Hex Aliens Used By Ben *Riff Raff *Purpunite By Goopie *Ultimate Humungousaur Creatures by Gwen *Pterodactyl Trivia *Goopie leaves the team. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX